


Early Morning Light

by jynx



Series: SpringFRE [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili sketches Kili the morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> SpringFRE prompt: "The Morning After"

Kili rolled over and blinked awake to the soft sound of scritching. He knuckled his eyes and yawned, making out the blurry shape of a very naked blond.

One who was not in bed with him.

One who, it looked, was sketching him while he slept.

“Creep,” Kili yawned again.

“The light was perfect,” Fili said. He set the pencil aside and crawled back into bed, flipping his sketchbook around to show Kili.

It was crude and rough, the lines haphazard, but Kili could see what Fili had captured was gorgeous. He was lying in bed, sprawled, the sheets draped almost Grecian around him, while the light illuminated him. Fili had only started adding detail to the piece when Kili had awoken, His expression was peaceful, his hair tangled and some falling into his face, but he looked...

“See?” Fili said. “Angelic."

Kili rolled his eyes, tossing the sketchbook to the side. “You still think I’m angelic after last night?"

“Maybe?” Fili said, a grin spreading across his face.

“I think I need to remind you that I’m no angel,” Kili said. He grabbed Fili by the hips and flipped him over, ignoring the other man’s laugh. “Spread ‘em, blondie. I’m going to do filthy, filthy things to that ass of yours."

“Yes, please,” Fili groaned as Kili got behind him and dove in for the kill.


End file.
